


starwberries and kisses

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Huening Kai, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Huening Kai, PWP, Possesive Choi Soobin, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai's mind is getting hazy at best and he's leaning against the wall. It's cool and he just needs the heat to stop. Needs something but he doesn't want to ask for it. Can't.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135
Collections: Anonymous





	starwberries and kisses

Something is wrong with him.

Kai has this feeling in his gut since yesterday but he can’t seem to pinpoint about what it is exactly and it’s driving him crazy.

"You want another beer?" Kai snaps out of his thoughts when Soobin glances over at him with a smile.

"Yeah, just a little please." the movie continues as he heads towards the kitchen and the off feeling he's had lately intensifies. Catches him off guard and he stumbles slightly. Leaning against the wall and trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Can we have more popcorn?" Soobin's voice drags him back and something clicks into place. He knows _exactly_ what this feeling is and he wants to throw up. Or rub himself against Soobin.

"Soobin...I need to leave." he's trying to focus. Trying to ignore it as he presses against the wall. As far away from his friend as he can get because this is his fault and he's going to own it. But Soobin gets to his feet and rounds the couch even as Kai keeps talking. "Seriously man. You're going to want me to leave... _now_."

Dark eyes narrow as Soobin tilts his head to regard Kai. "What's wrong?" he takes a step forward still watching Kai whose breathing is accelerating. "Kai?" his tone changed to one of worry and he took another step forward even as Kai's whole body flinched.

"Soobin...trust me. You're not going to want me here." his voice is strangled now and what Kai really wants is to throw himself at his best friend. To beg Soobin to touch him. To fuck him. To knot him.

"I'm not letting you leave here like this. Something is wrong and you're not telling me." some steel manages to creep into Soobin's voice and a whine escaped Kai's lips. His eyes widen in horror and he tries edging away. Moving along the wall.

"Umm. That's good. Right there. Stay." it only earns a raised eyebrow and a huff of amusement.

"Funny Kai. Really funny." Soobin rolls his eyes and took several steps forward before coming to an abrupt stop. He breathed in and completely stilled, " _Kai_..."

A nervous laugh escapes and Kai's mouth snaps shut, "Umm...yeah Soobin. There's something I...forgot to tell you?" he winces even as the words came out and he fights his body's reaction to the Alpha in the room. The Alpha who he'd had a _huge_ crush on for years. Since they first ran into each other at Freshman Orientation. "I'm an Omega?"

Soobin breathes in again and his whole body seems to twitch towards Kai. "Are you going into heat?" his voice is rougher than normal and when Kai meets his eyes the Omega sees the blown pupils. How Soobin is straining towards him but holding himself back.

"I forgot." he whispers still moving along the wall. A growl escapes Soobin's lips and Kai stills. Breathing picking up even as waves of heat starts to wash over him. It has been years since he'd experienced a heat because he'd went on suppressants the moment he could legally take them. "My pills. I'm sorry Soobin." Kai's voice sounds small and he starts to tremble. Body hot and he can feel how hard he is. Pressing against his pants and another whine escapes. "I'm so sorry Soobin. I'd never do this to you."

The Alpha stares, took in every single movement Kai was making, and wants nothing more than to close the distance. He'd resigned himself to just being Kai's friend. To trying to find an Omega who makes him feel the same way and this whole time the one he'd wanted was an Omega. A beautiful, kind, funny, caring and brilliant Omega who can out-drink and outsmart most Alphas.

"Kai...I want." his fists curl and he forces himself back a step. Soobin growls at himself and tries to not react to the scent of Kai's slick. Of the Omega's heat. The smell strawberries filling the room. Filling his apartment.

But Kai's mind is getting hazy at best and he's leaning against the wall. It's cool and he just needs the heat to stop. Needs _something_ but he doesn't want to ask for it. Can't.

Kai's staring at him and all of his self-control is snapping. Every single lock breaking and Soobin is right there. An _Alpha_ was right in front of him and he can _smell Soobin_. "Soobin." it comes out broken, "Need you." Omega gold is circling his pupils and bleeding through the bright chocolate they typically are. The trait no longer suppressed by drugs.

It's all it takes before Soobin is crossing the distance and burying his face in Kai's neck. Inhaling the scent of the Omega and growling low in his throat. But he is still holding back, "You don't mean it, Kai. It's your heat." even though he doesn't want to pull away. Really doesn't. Wants to claim.

Kai whines low in his throat and pushes into Soobin. All dignity thrown out the window. "I've had the biggest fucking crush on you for _years_." his hands are digging into Soobin's clothes, "Knot me Soobin. _Please_."

Suddenly Soobin is crushing their lips together, pulling Kai in as close as he can, and tasting the Omega. The smell of slick and heat and Kai filling all of his senses. He's tearing off Kai's clothes and feeling Kai's own hands struggling with his own.

They're naked, pressed together, and Soobin is dragging Kai towards the bed. Every single part of him completely focused on his friend. The one he never thought he could have and now he's kissing him. Touching Kai, pressing into him and Kai's rocking up against him. They're sliding together and Soobin easily pushes a finger inside Kai. Feels the slick coating his entrance and Kai is tightening around his finger. Wanting more. Need it because the heat is driving him crazy.

"Dammit Soobin _fuck me_. Please...need it...need you." Kai moves trying to get Soobin's finger deeper and the Alpha pulls away. "Please. Knot me Soobin. Need you."

After what seems like forever Soobin pushes into him and Kai arches up into the Alpha. "Hot. So hot." Soobin starts moving. Hips snapping forward and Kai's whining, moaning and tightening around him.

"Harder Soobin. Harder. Need your knot." it comes out between moans and Kai is frantically trying to meet Soobin's thrusts.

"Mine. Mine mine _mine_. _Kai_." Soobin keeps going and he can feel his knot growing. Moving and thrusting until it finally pushes past Kai's rim. A sound punches out of the Omega as he comes, head thrown back into the pillows, mouth dropped open. His body tightens around Soobin and the Alpha's thrusts slow until he rolls them. Kai's legs falling on either side of Soobin's hips as he slumps down and a low groan escapes when the knot inside pulls at the change of position.

"Soobin. Sorry I didn't tell you." the words are breathed into Soobin's hot skin as Kai nuzzles against him. Soobin filling him up and it keeps the heat at bay. Banks the fire and he just goes limp. Wants to enjoy this while it lasts because Soobin is going to leave him. Has to after he's kept such a secret.

A warm hand rubs down Kai's back, "Did you think I would treat you differently?" Soobin's voice is rough and that's what hurts right now. Now that he's buried deep inside his best friend and knotted together. That Kai didn't trust him. "Why didn't you trust me?"

Despite the protest of his body Kai leans up and stares at Soobin. The gold in his eyes more obvious this close. "I've been hiding it for so long. And I just...I don't know. You're not like that and now I did this to you. Forced this on you. You didn't even get to make your own choice and I'm sorry." he takes a deep breath, "I'll understand if you don't want to see me again after this." his eyes drop and he can't meet Soobin's burning blue.

The crack is noticeable in Kai's tone even as Soobin spills into him again and he wants to bury his face against Soobin. Simply breathe him in and wrap himself up in the Alpha's scent.

"This whole time I thought you were an Alpha or a Beta." one of his hands reaches up and holds onto Kai. Soothing over taut muscles and warm skin. "I thought I couldn't have you." a rueful expression stole over Soobin's face, "But this whole time...I could have tried to court you."

" _Soobin_?" he doesn't want to hope. Doesn't want to misinterpret what Soobin is saying because he can't.

"I want you to be my mate. I've never wanted anyone else." part of Soobin is happy they're locked together because he wants to get all of this out. Doesn't want either of them to run away. Another part of him wishes they'd have talked about this years ago.

Kai jolts and tries to move but Soobin's knot tugs against him and he moans even as Soobin spills deep inside him again. "Fuck. Soobin." he closes his eyes and curses himself. This whole fucking time and he's wasted it, " _You_ _want me_?"

"Why wouldn't I want you? I've loved you for years Kai." he pulls the Omega down into a kiss and Kai's fingers tug in the dark strands. He doesn't care, just wants this right now and forever, he's wanted Soobin for so long.

When Soobin's knot eventually goes down and he pulls out Kai just wants to drag him closer. He doesn't stop the whine escaping and Soobin grins, "I'm making sure we have enough supplies for your heat." he moves across the room and out the door leaving Kai spread out on the bed. Covered in come, lips swollen, and staring at the door waiting for Soobin to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> sookai has been so loud lately so.......


End file.
